He's Gone
by Linser-42
Summary: My first fanfiction! Rick has to leave, and something happens to him. *Gasp!* Read, and discover WHAT happens! Reveiws please! Ch. 2-Authors note. Read, and find out what I have to say!!! Then, reveiw and answer my question, PLEASE!
1. He's Gone

Title- He's Gone  
  
Rating-G  
  
Author-me, Linser_42  
  
E-mail- linser_42@hotmail.com ,  
  
Summary- Shortly after Hamunaptra(like a week), and Rick gone, and Evelyn has to cope.  
  
Disclaimer-All characters are Stephen Sommers (I'm not sure if that is spelled right) property, except Jerome, Annie, and Robert.  
  
A/N- I wrote this story a long time ago, and just lately decided to put it up. If this is good enough, and enough people leave nice reviews, then I will post another story, a real one with updates and everything. Keep in mind, this is my first attempt, and this is mostly experiment. Please be kind, but if you don't like it, review and tell me. Just don't be mean about it. Sate the fact politely, and don't go on about it (can you tell that I am a very controling person? ;-) )  
  
Characters- Jerome Smith: Evy's only other boyfriend ever.  
  
Annie Summer: Evy's best friend.  
  
Robert Jones: Annie's Husband to be.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
P.S. I wrote this before the wonderful *Nsync came out with the song Gone, but if I must, the title is NOT derives from the song…  
  
Ok, for real this time… ON WITH THE STORY  
  
PPS- JK(Craklyn is right! Authors notes ARE fun!)  
  
He's Gone  
  
Richard O'Connell had been through more than any one person should in their life, but the beautiful woman he held in his arms had been through much more. Evelyn Carnahan had almost been a human sacrifice for a 3000 year old mummy, and that was just one of the things that happened.  
  
Once they had gotten out of Hamunaptra, they immediately started to ride for Cairo, where they would stop at the fort to pick up their stuff, and then stop at the Carnahan's house, to get the rest of Evelyn and Jonathan's things, and they would take a boat to London, to Evelyn's parents Manor (Authors note: I know the book says they stay in Cairo, but it doesn't fit with my story).  
  
Evelyn had fallen asleep after it started to cool down. Rick was glad, she needed to rest, after what they had been through.  
  
It was so cold, he could feel Evelyn shivering. He held her tighter, but not tight enough to wake her. Rick didn't mind the cold, he was from Illinois.  
  
'Man' thought Rick, 'Evelyn is so beautiful.' Her full lips, heart shaped face, big brown eyes(even if they were closed) were so special. He felt something for her, something special. She did something to him. When she smiled, his heart fluttered. When they had kissed for the second time, it was like Hamunaptra, and Imhotep, and all other problems in the world never existed, just him and Evelyn, there and then. He started to dream of the future, a future with Evelyn, a perfect future. He had never thought of the future, just adventure, fun, whatever he wanted, all his life. That's why he left America. He had never felt like this before, but he liked it.  
  
While Rick was thinking about all of this, he was getting very drowsy. He decided to stop, but he didn't want to wake Evelyn and he knew Jonathan was asleep. He slipped of the camel, and started to carry Evelyn to a soft looking spot, but suddenly her eyes shot open, and she screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked softly.  
  
"Bloody hell Evy, what is it?" Jonathan yelled, annoyed at being woken.  
  
"Sorry, I had an awful dream. Um, O'Connell, could you please set me down?" She didn't want to ask that last part, she wanted to stay in his arms forever, just gazing into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry" he said sheepishly. He set her down, gently. "Evelyn, I told you, please call me Rick."  
  
"I know, it's a habit. Sorry. If I call you Rick, you should call me Evy." she said groggily. I need more sleep, she thought.  
  
"I would like that, Evy. Here, let me get you a blanket. Sorry, we only have two, the camel blankets, and you and Jonathan need to keep warm, so you might get sand all over."  
  
"Won't you have a blanket?"  
  
"Naw, I don't need one. I grew up in a cold place, so it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Here, we can share this blanket. I don't care where you grew up, it's too cold to go without a blanket," She said firmly, as she held it out to him.  
  
"No, really, that's alright"  
  
"I insist"  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
They got settled in, and Jonathan fell asleep right away. Evy couldn't sleep. She couldn't forget her nightmare. She thought about Rick. He was so handsome. She loved everything about him. His deep blue eyes, his muscles, everything. She loved the way he was rough on the outside, but once you got to know him, he showed his kind and gentle side. He was perfect. She felt something special for him. When he looked into her eyes, when he spoke, she got butterflies in her stomach. When they kissed her knees went weak. She was afraid. She never needed anyone in her life, until now. She needed Rick, and she was scared to death that he would leave, and she would be alone. True, she had Jonathan, but he needed her more than she needed him. She was afraid of what she felt for Rick. She had never felt like this before.  
  
She sighed deeply.  
  
"You awake?" Rick asked quietly.  
  
She turned over. "Yes. I can't sleep. That nightmare is keeping me awake"  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"If that will help." Evy sat up. "Okay, here goes. I was at Hamunaptra, on the altar, and you came to save me. But you didn't have the gold book. You couldn't find it. Anck-su-namun started chasing me, and you saved me again, but then Imhotep came to kill you, and before I could stop him, he had killed you and Jonathan. He said I would pay for the death of his beloved. I thought he was going to kill me, and I was glad, because the two people who I care most about in the world were gone. But, he said that if he was forced to walk the world alone, then I would be to, but I was only allowed in the chamber that you died in. All I could see were your dead bodies." She lowered her head as the tears welled up in her eyes. Rick, not sure what to do, sat up, took her in his arms, and held her close.  
  
She looked up at him, after squeezing away the tears. They kissed, and then he held her, and they sat there. She felt so safe in his arms. She never wanted to leave. Eventually, she fell asleep with her head against his shoulder. He laid her down gently, and then went to sleep himself, thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. For that matter, he was lucky to have a life at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were home, in England, finally. Evelyn looked up at the well tended house. It brought back so many memories, not all good. She walked up to the house slowly, and walked in. She was surprised. It looked as if they had left yesterday. She had to remember to pay the caretaker better.  
  
"Well, shall we show Rick around?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They toured the sitting room, the kitchen, everything on the main floor.  
  
"And, now, we are to the bedrooms. This one is Jonathans, and over here is my bedroom, and this one was my parents. This is where you will be staying," as she gestured in.  
  
"Thanks a lot for letting me stay here," Rick replied, as he stepped in, and set his stuff down. "What's that room, over there?" as he pointed to the opposite wall, with one door.  
  
"That," Evy replied, "is my little sister Jeans room. She's away at college right now. She should be coming home soon."  
  
"You have a sister? But Jonathan always calls you 'his baby sister'" said Rick, looking quite adorably confused.  
  
"Yes, it's an old joke. I sometimes acted like a baby when I was little, and so I am his baby sister, and she is our little sister" Evy replied. She tried to change the subject. "Would anyone like some tea?"  
  
"You wouldn't have any coffee would you?" Rick asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, we have to go to the market soon. Not tomorrow, because I want to sell the gold that we found. I don't want it in the house. It brings back awful memories. But we'll go the day after. We'll go into London, and you can meet all of our friends. You might like some of them," Evy apologized.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like fun. So, how far away from London are we?" Rick said.  
  
"About a half mile. Now, if you two will excuse me, I am exhausted. I am going to sleep. See you two in the morning" Evy answered.  
  
"Good night!" The men said.  
  
"Sleep actually sounds real good right now. Good night Jonathan."  
  
"Night." I'm going to have something to drink, thought Jonathan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wouldn't think of Evy to be the late sleeper." Rick said impatiently. They had successfully sold the gold to 2 buyers, for nine-hundred thousand pounds, yesterday, and now Rick was waiting for Evy to wake up.  
  
"She's not usually, but she will ocassionaly." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Here she is now" Rick said happily.  
  
And, indeed, there was Evy, walking slowly down the stairs, half asleep, in her robe, scratching her bed-head, and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "hmm?" she mumbled, knowing they were talking about her, because she was the only "she" in the house.  
  
"Good morning!" Rick said cheerily.  
  
"Not quite" she mumbled. "I am going to have some tea, and then I will get ready to go. I think we'll walk, because it is so nice out, and it's only about a half a mile away."  
  
"Sounds good. I can't wait." Rick said.  
  
"I think I will stay here, because I have a feeling you two are gonna get luvy duvy." Jonathan said. They shot him evil looks.  
  
"What? You will! Besides, I don't care what we eat."  
  
"Fine, just stay out of trouble. I want to have some people over for dinner." Evelyn said. "I am going upstairs to change, and then we will go, alright Rick?"  
  
"Good" Rick watched her go up the stairs, and then stared at the stairs for a moment.  
  
"You really like her, don't you." Jonathan said.  
  
Rick was going to say something mean, but decided against it. "Yeah, I do." choosing not to mention that he loved her more than life itself.  
  
"I'm glad it's you she picked, instead of some chum. I was worried that she would fall for someone who would take advantage of her, but I ca-"  
  
"Take advantage of who?" Evy asked suspiciously.  
  
She was wearing a purple skirt, with a white blouse, and a shawl. She was totally ready for the crisp fall air. She had her hair in a half ponytail. 'wow, is she beautiful', Rick thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, no one. Just a friend." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Alright," Evy said, knowing it was a lie, but also knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of these two. "Come on Rick."  
  
They went outside, and were leaving, just as a they heard a voice call Evy.  
  
"Evy, Evy, wait!"  
  
She turned around, and saw a man standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"Miss Carnahan, if you please, and whatever you are selling, we don't need any." Evy said.  
  
"Evy, don't you remember me? It's Jerome! I came to say I forgive you, and will take you back! Isn't that great!" The man said, happily.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I should be the one doing the forgiving. And, no, it is not great." Evy retorted, glaring at him. "Have you met my new Richard O'Connell?" as she wrapped her arm around his waist.yep  
  
"Richard old boy-"  
  
"I am not old, and please call me Mr. O'Connell"  
  
"He's American?" Jerome replied, rather digusted.  
  
"Yes he is, Jerome, do you have a problem with that? And if you do, that will just have to be to bad, because frankly, I DON'T CARE! Now, we have to be going now. Good bye Jerome. Please do not come back," Evy said, angrily.  
  
They walked away ,and as soon as they were out of earshot Rick said "Who was that man?"  
  
"That was my ex-boyfriend, Jerome Smith. I guess he heard that we came back with money, because when we were together, he was going out with me because he thought my parents left me a large sum of money, but when he found out that they didn't, he left me. But I'm over that now. And I have you."  
  
"I'm glad you are over him, because you deserve something better than him, a lot better" Rick said quietly.  
  
"And I have it" she replied.  
  
They kissed, a long, romantic kiss.  
  
They arrived in London, and walked a ways. "This is the market, and it's our first stop," Evy said, giving a tour of the square.  
  
They went in and got what they needed, and they went up to pay the elderly woman at the counter.  
  
"Fifteen pounds, please."  
  
"Fifteen? Here."  
  
"Evelyn? Evelyn Carnahan?" said the woman happily.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Mrs. Smith?"  
  
"You really are back! Jerome said you were, but I didn't believe him. You two made a handsome couple. Why did you leave him?" said the woman trailing off the subject.  
  
"We just didn't work out. We'd best get going, we still have a lot to do" said Evy, clearly uncomfortable with the new subject.  
  
"Alright, then I'll see you at mass tomorrow, and I'll make sure Jerome goes with!" said Mrs. Smith, cheerily.  
  
They hurried out of there. "So, I take it that was Jerome's mother? "Rick asked.  
  
"Yes, she's the one who got us together, and Jerome told her that I left him, and I tried to tell her the truth, but she wouldn't believe me. I gave up trying to make her believe me long ago."  
  
"Ah." said Rick with a nod.  
  
"Well," Evy said "our next stop would be the florists."  
  
"Ok, and where is that?" asked Rick.  
  
"Over here,"  
  
They walked in, and Evy immediately picked out what flowers she wanted, and they walked up to the counter. They waited a moment, and then Evy got impatiently said "Hello, is there anyone here?"  
  
A slim, young, blond woman walked out from the back. "Just a mo- Evy?! You're back!"  
  
"Annie? Oh, Annie, I missed you so much!" Evy replied delightfully.  
  
"So, how was Egypt? Was it everything you expected?" Annie asked excitedly.  
  
"More, much more," said Evy, as she and Rick exchanged glances. "But, we made some finds,"  
  
"There was one particularly good one…," Rick spoke for the first time since this "Annie" woman came out.  
  
"Oh, Rick, this is my best friend since as long as I can remember, Annie Summer. Annie, this is Richard O'Connell," as she smiled warmly at Rick.  
  
"Call me Rick," said Rick, as he slipped an arm around Evy's waist, and squeezed, gently.  
  
"Oh, so Evy finally found someone. I thought she would never find a nice man," said Annie, as she smiled at what looked like a happy couple, and teased Evy, as best friends do.  
  
Evy scowled at Annie, and retorted "I don't suppose you've found anybody?"  
  
"Actually," Annie said happily "I'm engaged!"  
  
"REALLY? Oh, Annie, that's wonderful! Who is it?" Evy cried happily.  
  
"Bob!"  
  
"Bob, as in Robert, Jonathan's friend Robert?" Evy asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I thought you two hated each-other! And besides, I was supposed to marry Robert, and You Jonathan!" Evy replied, as Rick looked at her nervously. She saw him, and winked.  
  
"Yes, we felt something for each-other, but it wasn't hate, it was love," said Annie, dreamily.  
  
"Annie, the ever romantic," said Evy, happily, as it was her turn to tease. Annie stuck her tongue out at Evy.  
  
"Am I missing something?" asked Rick, confused.  
  
"Oh, Rick, I'm sorry. Robert was Jonathan's best friend when we were young. That was our little group, Annie, Robert, Jonathan and I. Annie and Robert hated each-other, but I suppose they've changed their views of each other. Look, it's almost lunchtime! Annie, why don't we all go out to eat, and celebrate!" said Evy.  
  
"Sure, just let me close up the place."  
  
"Evy, do you mind if I go next door and use the bathroom? I'll meet you at the cafe," Rick asked.  
  
"Can you find it?" Evy asked.  
  
"Evy, the big umbrella's over the tables are kinda hard to miss," Rick said sarcastically. "Listen, I'll meet you there, OK?"  
  
"OK, we'll get a table," said Evy.  
  
Annie finished closing up, she said she didn't feel like coming back today. The girls left, and Annie was the first to speak, "You're in love, Evy. I can tell, by the way you look at Rick. I look at Bob like that."  
  
"Well, I, um" Evy stammered, "yes, I suppose I am. Everyone says that your knees go weak when you kiss you true love, and mine do when I kiss Rick. It's kind of scary, because I have never needed anyone before in my life, and now I have met Rick, It's like the only thing I'm afraid of is him leaving. Well, almost the only thing I'm afraid of."  
  
The girls found a table, and sat down, and started to catch up on everything, and they started giggling, and that's when Rick came up. "Uh- oh, girls giggling, not a good sign" said Rick, smiling.  
  
"It's not like the ten plagues, or anything," said Evy, teasing back.  
  
"Huh?" asked Annie.  
  
"Inside joke."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Um, Evy, I got you something, at that, that store back there. Here." Rick said softly as he handed her a long velvet box.  
  
Evy took it and opened it. She gasped. It was beautiful. A ruby pendant on a gold chain. "Oh, Rick, It's beautiful! You shouldn't have! Thank You! Um, will you put it on for me?" Evy said as she pulled her hair back.  
  
"Sure. Here you go," he said as he put it on for her. "I saw it and thought of you. It isn't as beautiful as you, though." he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Awwwww," said Annie, just as they reached each-other.  
  
Evy pulled away, quickly, embarrassed. Rick looked at Evy, and said "She's just the opposite of Jonathan," said Rick annoyed.  
  
They all laughed. They ordered, ate, and sat and talked.  
  
"Annie, would you like to come to our house, and stay for dinner? And bring Robert, I'm sure Jonathan wants to see him." Evy asked.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to, and Bob wants to see Jonathan, too, he was just talking about him last night, how much he missed him."  
  
"Okay, well, then we had better start off to Bob's house, to invite him, and then we will go back to my house, and the boys can talk, while we make supper," Evy planned out-loud  
  
"And where does that leave me?" asked Rick.  
  
"Well, are you a boy?" said Evy.  
  
They started off to Robert's house, picked him up, and then headed off to The Carnahan House.  
  
"Jonathan, come here!"  
  
"Just a moment"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Still the older sister he never had, I see. Wow, you haven't changed a bit," teased Bob. Annie elbowed him, hard "Ow, what was that for?' as they all laughed.  
  
"What IS it, Evy? Bloody hell! I thought somene was dying! Bob? What are you doing here?" Jonathan said, surprised.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jonathan." said Bob, smiling.  
  
"I knew Rick reminded me of someone, other than Evy," Jonathan said. "By the way, Evy, you have someone here to see you, too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Evy! Hello!"  
  
"Jerome??!!! I said don't come back. I'm having guests for supper, so goodbye."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind staying for dinner." said Jerome, smiling.  
  
"Did she invite you, scum bag?" said Annie, glad to help out.  
  
"Oh, in that case, may I stay for dinner, darling?" asked Jerome.  
  
"You arrogant bastard! She's not your darling anymore, you gave her up!!! I think she made it clear that she doesn't want you anymore, and that she wants you gone!" yelled Rick angrily. He was about to punch the idiot, when Evy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Now Rick, no need for over reacting. Jerome, get out, now, or I will call the police," said Evy, trying her best to calm Rick down.  
  
"Alright, Evy, nice seeing you," said Jerome, knowing that he would get hurt, if he didn't get out of there now.  
  
After Jerome left, Evy scolded Rick. "Rick, you can't just punch someone every time you get mad. You have to learn to talk to them" Evy sighed.  
  
"Evy, I don't know Rick that well, but it looked as if he was going with his instincts, and his instance were right, he wouldn't leave, and if you ask me, he deserved a punch," Annie said as she defended Rick.  
  
"Well, whatever, just don't do it again, please Rick, try and control yourself, ok? For me?"  
  
"Anything for you" said Rick kindly.  
  
Annie and Evy left to cook super.  
  
After dinner, It was too dark for Annie and Robert to walk home. Evy just wanted to stay home, and lets just say, Jonathan was feeling a little happy (wink wink), so Rick drove them home. Evy changed into her nightgown, Jonathan went to bed, and Evy grabbed a book and a cup of hot tea and set herself up on the couch, and intended to stay up until Rick got home, but fell asleep right away. When Rick came home, he saw her lying there in the couch with a book over her chest, and tea on the floor next to her. He whispered her name, and shook her but she wouldn't wake up. Then, he kissed her, and she woke up with a start.  
  
"What was that for?!" She yelled, kind of angry, mostly tired and startled.  
  
"Well, most women love that. I guess you don't" said Rick, struggling to keep his laughter in.  
  
"Well, most women haven't been woken up by a 3000 year old mummy whose skin rots at the touch of your skin!"  
  
"Well, sorrY, geez. I guess I won't wake you up that way again" replied Rick, still amused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been woken up that way once, and, well, you know the outcome…" said Evy, having calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I will wait a while before I try that one again. Well, let's get you to bed, unless you prefer seeping on the couch, which doesn't look to comfortable" said Rick, getting tired himself.  
  
Evy laughed. "No, I don't usually sleep on the couch,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" screamed Evy, about a week later, as she woke up from her horrible nightmare, with a start.  
  
Rick pounded on the door. "Evy? Evy, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Evy opened up the door. "I'm so sorry Rick, it's these dreams. More like nightmares. I keep having them, and they keep getting worse. Either it's what really went on there, or a nightmare about you, and Jonathan. I can't sleep without waking with a start, or a jump." said Evy, as she started to cry.  
  
Rick took her into his arms. "Come on baby, let's sit on your bed and why don't you tell me about your dream."  
  
"O-o-ok. Well," she said sniffling, trying to calm down, "Imhotep was there, and it started out the same way as most of them do. But, then, at the point in most of my dreams where he leaves, he said 'I want to tell you something. Your lover' who I assumed to be you, of course 'is going to leave to sell his property, and won't return'. Obviously, I didn't believe him. The he showed me. You were on the ship, on the way back, and being a small ship, it hit an iceberg ( Authors note: I know, like Titanic, but it was all I could think of;) and started to sink. You fell in, and were about to drown. You held your arm out to me, and gasped my name, and I tried to grab it, but ……" her voice trailed off. Slowly, after taking a deep breath, she continued. "but my hand went right through is, and you…you… sank under sl..sl..slowly" as she started to weep again. "You would never leave me, right?"  
  
"Well, actually, I do have to go back. Apparently, my parents had some nice land, and I have to sell it, otherwise they will destroy it. I will only be gone for about a month. How did you know I was leaving? I just decided that tonight as I was falling asleep".  
  
"I didn't, Imhotep did. Please, Rick, don't go. I don't know what I would do without you,".  
  
"Evy, he was probably lying, just to hurt you. You were, after all, the one who killed him".  
  
"Why would he lie about something like that? The truth would bring me more pain than a lie".  
  
"Look Evy, I have to. I promise, I won't get hurt. If it helps, I will get a cabin closest to the lifeboats and make sure my room has at least one life jacket. ok?"  
  
Evy could tell he was not going to change his mind, it was made up. 'He can be so stubborn!' she thought. "Well, what if we go get your ticket and spent tomorrow together. I think there is a small boat that leaves for America on Monday".  
  
Rick was surprised at how quickly she gave up. Frankly, he was disappointed. He wanted her to make him stay, he wanted to stay forever…but, he had to go. "OK, that sounds good. Goodnight. Thanks for understanding". as he kissed her goodnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spent a very romantic day together, at Evy's little spot, under the weeping willow tree, next to the pond. The brought food for lunch and dinner. But, it was overshadowed by the fact that Rick had to leave tomorrow. At four o'clock, they left the house, and at four thirty, Rick boarded the boat. It was very emotional for Evy. She spent two miserable days at home, and decided she needed something to do. She went to the British Museum, and applied for a job. She got the job, and spent all the time she could there. One day, she got home, and went straight for her room. When she got there, she found Annie.  
  
"Evy, I'm worried about you. You are never home. You need to get out more. Just because Rick isn't here doesn't mean you cant have fun" Annie said, with a motherly worry, which kind of bugged Evy.  
  
"What are you, my mother? I am fine. I happen to like my job. I like spending time there" said Evy, defensively.  
  
"I'm not denying that, it's just that I have noticed that you are covering up the fact that you miss Rick. Ok, How about we go out to eat, tomorrow night. I just want to be with my best friend. ok?"  
  
"Well, alright. Six thirty?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds good" said Annie, happy that she had gotten through to her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Evy was getting ready for dinner, the phone rang. Jonathan picked up. "Hello? I'm afraid she can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message? Yes. Oh…Oh my, hold on." covering up the receiver. "Evy, I think you might want to take this call."  
  
"Jonathan, I am getting ready. Tell whoever it is I will cal them back."  
  
"It's about Rick"  
  
"Hold on, I will be right there".  
  
Evy picked up the phone. The voice on the other end spoke first. "Ma'am, Do you know a Richard O'Connell?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He was on a ship, to the United States, and it has sunk. We have boats out there looking for survivors and bodies. There is a slight chance that we will find him alive" said the voice, methodically. But Evy didn't hear anything further than 'His boat sank'. She dropped the phone, and fell to the ground, having fainted. Jonathan was standing there the whole time, knowing this would happen. He picked up the phone and said goodbye, and picked up Evy and placed her on the sofa. Then the doorbell rang, as Evy was waking. Jonathan got the door.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Evy" said Annie, walking in.  
  
"I'm afraid she wont be going out tonight"  
  
"Why?" said Annie, angrily.  
  
"She just found out Rick's boat sank, and there is very little chance that he will be found alive"  
  
"Oh…Oh my. I'm so sorry. Let me see her"  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not dead" said Evy, shakily. "I don't want to talk right now. I'm…I'm going to bed"  
  
Everybody murmured their good-nights. Annie decided she better stay the night.  
  
It was three days later that Evy received another call, from the same person. "Miss, We have found six survivors. We think one of them may be Richard O'Connell. They will be at the port tomorrow. Goodbye" Evy fainted again but took the call near the sofa, so she landed softy. Obviously Evy was there bright and early that day. As she was parking, there was another woman, with two children. As she was getting out, the child in the front seat, who looked to be about 10, opened his door and hit Evelyn in the hip. The child looked up at her with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Morgan, tell the nice woman you're sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry about that," said the woman, as she took the baby and the toddler out of the car, with a red face.  
  
Evelyn smiled as she said "Its fine. I'm Evelyn Carnahan," as she held out her hand. She saw that the woman's hands were full, and touched her arm.  
  
"I'm Rachel Berg. I believe you've met Morgan, she's 9. This is Kristin, she's 4, and this is Jacob, he's 13 months. What brings you here at this hour of the morning?" said the woman, desperate for conversation.  
  
"I'm here to meet my uh, my, ah, beau," said Evelyn uncertainly.  
  
"Ah. I'm here for my husband," said the woman quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be. You're in the same situation," said the woman with an obviously fake smile, as her toddler screamed as she tried to keep her from running away, and with the sudden movement, the baby started crying.  
  
"Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"Yes, will you watch Jacob and watch Morgan? I have to 'talk' to Kristin"  
  
Evelyn laughed. "Alright. Come here Morgan." As Jacob was slid into her arms.  
  
After a while, Rachel came back, with a red eyed four year old. They sat together on a bench, and talked for hours, while playing with the children when all of the sudden, Rachel said "You should have children, you know that? You are wonderful with them,"  
  
Not knowing what to say, Evelyn said "Um, thank you".  
  
Finally, the boat came in. The first man came off, and Rachel gasped. "ERIC!!!!" She grabbed Kristin and Jacob, as Morgan ran behind, and ran up to greet him. Evelyn smiled. Then the next person came up, as Evelyn's heart jumped into her throat. A woman. Not Rick. Then it was an elderly man. Not Rick. As each person stepped off, Evelyn's heart sank. It was time for the last person. A tall man, but too skinny. Evelyns heart sank lower than the dirt that she was standing on. She forced herself to keep looking at them, when all she wanted to do was crumple up into a mound and cry to eternity. But as she was forcing herself to look up, she saw him guide another man off. Tall, good build, brown hair. "RICK!!!!". Evelyn's heart jumped into her hair as she ran up to greet him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rick held on for his life on the lifeboat. Someone pulled him in. This was one of the two lifeboats that weren't crushed by the impact of the iceberg. He was almost unconcience. He kept on repeating "Evelyn was right" over and over, until a man knocked him unconcience. When Rick woke, he found everyone else asleep except one man. He was short, with red hair.  
  
"Sorry about last night. You were repeating 'Evelyn was right'"  
  
"Its fine, I don't think I would have fallen asleep otherwise. Rick O'Connnell" as he held out his hand.  
  
"Eric Berg. What do you have to live for?"  
  
"Uh, Evelyn Carnahan,"  
  
"Ah. Wife?"  
  
"No, um, she's my girl"  
  
"Ah. I have a wife and 3 kids" Rick and Eric got to talking, and as they were talking, a boat came up. The people on the boat pulled up the people in the two lifeboats. They wouldn't take anyone's word for who they were, so they radioed the coast, and they phoned all the families.  
  
"They're setting them all up for dissapointment!" sad Eric, outraged.  
  
"Look, we can't do anything about it.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
P.s. this is my first, tell me if it sucked, but be nice. In other words, don't say it sucked, just tell me that you don't like it. 


	2. Authors Note

Wow. I had no idea people would like it. Well, do you think I should continue this, or start a new story? The new story would have the same characters. Its up to you guys. I'm kinda impartial.  
Once again, I think you all deeply for your support!!!  
I have some individual thank yous.  
Seletha- Thank you so much for al your support. Luvs ya!  
Evie of the Nile- I had no idea that I could do that... thanx!  
Sassy- Thank you. Thats all, thank you, deeply  
And last, but certainly not least...  
Buffelyn and MBooker-YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?! It took me 20 minutes to catch my breath again! You have no idea how much your reveiw means to me! Its like the ultumate acknowledgement!  
Sassy- Thank you. Thats all, thank you, deeply  
  
Thanx for the support. Remember, reveiw and say which you would like 


End file.
